My trip to the Naruto world
by BlackWingedSinger
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day.With big WAS...Being sucked inside my laptop was really NOT my way of seeing normal. With Akatsuki on our tails and private task to find a shithead who put us in this mess,add a pervert, hyperactive cute blondy, and a mad village...Me and my yami still found time to act as a matchmakers... ;3 Expect yaoi, crazyness,and a little hentai... READ!


**A/N:** **Hello everyone! As you can see, this is my first story soo, i dunno how this is, so if you dont like it, go to hell,because i worked as HELL on this! Yust kidding, but i** **did work** ** as a hell on this!... I do say hell alot, do i? Well, i dont care, so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto *sob* or the characters of Naruto... Just Keichii-kun... Mine!**

**Keichii: ... Why and HOW did i end up with you !?**

**BlackWingedSinger: Oh, shut it! At least you are in this fic! Or do you want to go to THE corner!?**

**Keichii: *Tirns white* Nooooooo! Not THE corner! You evil,EVIL little thing!**

**BlackWingedSinger: Oh yesss...I will if you dont shut up!*Evil laughter***

**Keichii: ... *Sweatdrop***

**BlackWingedSinger:Now,let the games begin! !(0A0)! **

-...Is he dead?

-No.

-...Is he dead now?

-NO.

-...Is he-

-FUCK NO! Naruto is not dead Keichii! Be patient!

-But i wonna know when it ends!-He whined,waveing hands thry the air.

-Then shut up and watch! I wanna see who wins!- I whined back.

-K, you watched this episode almost thousand times,im pretty sure that only thing you dont know right now is the size of Sasukes pants.

-...Well...I do...But thats not the point!I still want to see what happens!

-...Feak...

-Oh, shut up!Its not like you should complain! You have every single SasuNaru picture on your phone in this entire world!

Keichii frowned,going deeper in the soft couch he was sitting on.

-Thats becouse i am you, you crazy yaoi fangirl! You almoust completely corrupted me!

-Its not like you complain- I murmured, grabing another hand full of popcorn,stuffing it in my mouth- Besides, you are not ME for a WEARY long time, so shut are not even in the same body anymore!

-That still doesent change the fact that im you-He pointed aut

-Yeah,yeah, what ever-Oh, i love this part!I think this is part when Naruto says

"We are gonna die together " or something like that

i squicked excitedly, pointing on the screen like some crazy shugar-high girl. Keichii yust rolled his eyes on that, munching on some popcorn that he stole from me. HEY!

-Sure, and then, Sasuke is going to be like "Oh-i-yust-saw-how-much-of-a-jerk-i-was-so-im-gonna-apologize-and-everything-will-be-better" speach,and they will go to Konha happily ever after. Gosh, choose something better, like, i dunno...The part they fought Zabuza and Haku, or episode 5- he lazily said, hitting me with popcorn wich i ignored (With a slight death glare)

-Fine,fine, fun-killer- i murmured,closing heavy-heartedly bc player that Naruto

shippuden was on,and opened a new one with my yamis eagerly wanted episode, wich started like this; Sunny day,Konha,Naruto running from anbu...Blah,blah,blah...And then is when it happend. First moment, it was cristal clear picture,**NORMAL**, and second after you couldnt see a thing.

-W-whaaaaaaa!?The picture, where is my precious picture!- I screeched horrified at the blurry screen in front of me.

-...K, i-i think BC broke...

-NOOOoooooooooooo!-I cried, smashing my head on the table where my laptop was.I could feel a slight tap at my back.

-Oh, come on! Its not the end of the world, you can always use another video player!- Keichii said trying to cheer me up.

-NO! You dont understand! That BC was my favorite one! We had such a great time together! We wached animes together, we eated together...We even shared bathroom together!

-...EW...

-Oh,come on! Its not like i will miss my favorite episode bicause my damn organism wanted to realise some shit! Its too precious!

-Well, you wont be waching anything more on that video player, thats for sure.- he said, poping another popcorn in his SHITHEAD! How can he eat in such critical moment!?

-HOW can y-

-Buuuuuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz z...-The strange noise came from my laptop, cuting me in the middle of the both looked at the screen with the qwestion marks on top of ur heads.

-Ummmmmm...Keichii, whats happ-

... well, to cut it short, one momebt we were in my room, waching player like two stupid cows on crack,and a nother...

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA!?-

...We were suced into my laptop...Well,HELLO normality.

**A/N:Sooooooooooo? Like it? Hate it? REVIEW! Give MAMA SOME SHUGAR!(Keichii:She means reviews... )...I think they get it... Anyway, review! **


End file.
